Question: ${\dfrac{2}{3} \div 8 =} $
Draw ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ into $8$ rows. Each of the ${8}$ rows is $\dfrac{2}{24}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{2}{3}} \div 8$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{8} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{2}{3}}$. $\dfrac{1}{8} \text{ of } {\dfrac{2}{3}} = \dfrac{1}{8} \times {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ $\dfrac{1}{8} \times {\dfrac{2}{3}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{2}}{8\times3}=\dfrac{2}{24}$ $\dfrac{2}{3} \div 8 = \dfrac{2}{24}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]